This invention relates to a portable platform assembly for dancers or exercisers, and more particularly to such a platform assembly having a platform to support a dancer thereon and a foldable barre structure mounted on the platform for pivotal movement between an upright operable position for use by a dancer and a collapsed inoperable position for transport or storage.
Heretofore, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,932,510 dated Apr. 12, 1960, a portable knock-down ballet barre which is a practice bar for a ballet studio or the like has been provided which is adjustable in height for ballet dancers. Such a ballet barre has been knocked down or disassembled for movement from place to place or for storage.
Also, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,944 dated Nov. 12, 1957, a dance barre has been attached to a wall in a dance studio and has been folded flat against the wall when not in use, while extended out from the wall for use as well as being adjustable in height. Such prior dance barres have not been combined with a platform supporting a dancer thereon for practice or exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,048,587 dated July 21, 1936 discloses an exercising apparatus having a platform supported by a supporting block to provide an inclined surface for a person to rest in a reclining position while using his or her feet to engage a revolving ball on a shaft. The uprights supporting the shaft are pivotally mounted on the block under the platform.